1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable vehicle frame for a scooter or an electric scooter, and more particularly, to a foldable vehicle frame that is folded or unfolded through a connecting mechanism to enhance accommodation and portability features.
2. Related Art
In terms of taking vehicles instead of walking, various manned vehicles have been available, for example, an electric scooter without a seat, an electric scooter with a seat, and an electric scooter. In early days, the electric scooter with a seat is not equipped with a foldable mechanism, and such a design of the electric scooter is not suitable for a long-distance travel, so when a user has a demand for long-distance travel, it is difficult for the user to take along the electric scooter to the destination.
Although some manufacturers have gradually proposed a foldable structure for the electric scooter, the foldable structure design still has its own defects. For example, in some designs, only the seat or smaller parts can be disassembled, which is not that helpful for reducing the entire volume of the vehicle. Furthermore, although some structures indeed can be disassembled and folded, rod parts are used, so the disassembling process is rather complex and inconvenient. What's worse, after being disassembled, the electric scooter still cannot be put into the luggage compartment for public transportation vehicles, so it makes little help. Therefore, currently, there is no desirable solution to overcome the above problems.